


Follow Your Nose

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aster not so much, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Jack loves his dog, M/M, Prompt Fic, found your dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's fur baby wanders off, the grumpy Australian finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I found on Tumblr :)

Prompt: Found Your Dog

Follow Your Nose

Jack hummed as he walked. It was the perfect day to be out. He and his dog, Bacon, a small white terrier mix, had spent all morning running around town. It was his way of saying sorry for being cooped up for the last two weeks with the flu.

Bacon sniffed around at a tree as his owner checked his watch. Just enough time to make it to Peepers and see his friend, Tooth before having to head back. They made a left Bacon began to happily bark, jumping up onto a tall, tanned man's leg.

"Oi! Get yer mutt offa me!" The man jumped back, scowling at Jack as Bacon continued to lavish affections onto the stranger.

"He's not trying to hurt you; he likes you." Jack smiled, trying to abate the apparently Australian man. He looked up and was floored by angry green eyes. Wow, he thought, he's gorgeous.

The man grunted, gently pushing the dog away. "Not everyone wants a mutt jumpin' on 'em, kid. Keep a tighter hold on that leash." He muttered. The man shot a glare at Bacon, tail still happily thumping against the concrete, and stalked away. Jack watched him go, obviously admiring the view.

"Wow, Jack. Here, wipe your mouth. Don't want drool to slip people up." Tooth said. The small Indian woman was leaned against a beam smiling at her friend.

"Don't judge. You know he was hot."

"Oh, I agree. But he's a total dick."

Jack walked over, Bacon eagerly accepted Tooth's petting. He leaned against a fence that separated the outside seating and the sidewalk. "How do you know?"

"He comes in a few times a week. Orders the same thing, barely talks, and barely tips. He just gives off that jerky vibe." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Want to come in? We have the Christmas menu out again."

"Nah, we have to get home. Gotta get the decorations put up, don't we boy?" Jack cooed, looking down. His smile was wiped from his face as he noticed an empty collar where his furry best friend was supposed to be. He sucked in a breath and frantically looked around.

"Bacon!" He shouted, worry etched onto his face. He whipped his head in all directions, brown hair flying, as he searched. Jack quickly apologized to his friend before dashing in the direction he'd come. He ran as he called out for his dog, stopping to ask every person he came across. Each time he was met with disappointment; no one had seen the small white bundle of fun. After hours of fruitless searching, Jack drifted back to his apartment. Tooth came over after her shift and sat with his as he worried over Bacon. She didn't say anything as the few tears he allowed himself fell from his eyes. Eventually they decided on making flyers. They called a mutual friend, Sandy, and he readily agreed to help, free of charge. They had the papers printed up that evening, ready to start distributing them the next morning.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Bacon trotted down the sidewalk. He'd managed to finally slip out of that old, dingy collar. He took in all the smells, sights, and sounds as he walked. He loved taking walks in the city with his human. He always got treats, smiles, and lots of love. As he wandered he caught a familiar scent: carrot cake. He loved cake. Bacon started to salivate just thinking of the sugary confection. His human would very rarely bless him with human deserts, so he was not going to pass up a chance at getting a treat.

Down the way he went; past a few clothing stores, shoe store, electronic store. None of them had the scent of the treat. He scampered on. Bacon followed his nose as it led him across the street. The scent was stronger now. He was close. The white ball of fluff eagerly wagged his tail.

An arts and crafts store is where the heavenly smell steered him. Whoever possessed the treats was currently in the store. Bacon sat patiently; he was a good boy and knew he couldn't enter any stores. He didn't want to get scolded. Fifteen minutes passed before the man smelling of cake exited. Bacon barked in excitement, scurrying to jump at the human's leg again. He braced himself to stand against the muscled leg, looking up expectantly wagging his tail.

A female voice wafted through the open door. "Have a good weekend, Aster!"

"You too, sheila." He said, then stopped short.

"You again?" The man, Aster, groaned. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked from side to side. "Where's that brat?" He asked Bacon. The dog continued to wag its tail, even when he was gently pushed aside with the toe of a boot.

Bacon watched as the man walked away with a sigh. He waited a breath before following; he still wanted that cake.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster groaned as he looked behind him again. That damn dog was still following him. Why, oh why did this mutt have it out for him? He hated dogs. They were messy, time consuming, brought in fleas… Nast little buggers in his opinion.

The Australian trudged on, blatantly ignoring his canine shadow as he waltzed into his apartment building. He offered a wave to the doorman, and made his way across the lobby to the elevators. He pressed his floor number and leaned against the side wall. A glance down brought on the beginning of a headache. Soulful brown eyes stared up at him; a wide, seemingly happy grin graced the furry white face of the dog.

Aster started his mental blocking of the mutt again, resolving to not look down again until he was safely in his apartment. He quickly walked down the hallway when the elevator doors opened. Hoping to leave the canine behind as he neared his door and dug out his keys.

Bacon excitedly followed. The carrot cake smell was much stronger now, and he wagged his tail quickly from side to side in anticipation.

Opening the door, Aster made his way inside. When Bacon tried to follow he was met with a firm look, and pointed finger; he winced, looking down in guilt.

"No. You aren't comin' in here, mate." Aster scolded and then closed the door with a click.

Bacon looked at the door with drooped ears. His tail continued to wag, though slower than before. He looked down one end of the hall, and then down the other.

Inside his apartment, Aster chucked his keys into the bowl and set his bag of supplies on the table. He grabbed a bear from the refrigerator and took a swig as he glanced at the door. No, he thought, I'm not gonna worry m'self over that mutt. It'll go home on its own.

After his beer, a quick sandwich was eaten and Aster shuffled to bed. He tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. He mid kept wandering to that damn dog. He wondered if it was still outside? Was it safe? Was that brunette boy with a dazzling smile missing his pet? Sighing in defeat Aster flung back his comforter and trudged to the door. Gently turning the knob, he peeked out. Sure enough, the little white animal was curled in a ball. Aster furrowed his brows as he heard a slight whimper from Bacon.

"Poor thing." He murmured, crouching down and gently running a large hand over velvety white fur. "I might not like ya, but I'm not so heartless to leave ya out here."

Bacon stirred at the petting. It was a nice feeling, being petted. A brown eye peeked over his back, and then he began wagging his tail. He watched as the man stood, nudging the door open. "C'mon then." Bacon shot into the apartment. He made a bee line for the table, locking on the cake sitting innocently on top.

Aster set two bowls onto the floor, one filled with water, the other with leftover chicken from the fridge. He shook his head as Bacon gobbled down the food, and noisily slurped up the water. He set down a section of newspaper in a corner of his kitchen.

"A'right then. I'm goin' to bed. Don't chew anything up, don't piss on my carpet. We'll see about findin' yer owner in the mornin'." He told the dog before heading to bed.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack had been all over the four blocks that circled his apartments. He and Tooth had stapled flyers depicting Bacon and his phone number, also a reward, on every light post, trash can, mailbox, and store window they could find. He showed people on the sidewalk the papers, asking if anyone had seen his baby, unfortunately no one had. Jack was a tightly wound knot of worry as the full day's search proved fruitless.

"What if he got hurt? God, he must be so scared." Jack wondered. He cradled a steaming cup of tea as he sat in Tooth's apartment.

"I'm sure Bacon's fine. He's a sweet dog, everyone that meets him, loves him." She attempted to soothe her friend as she patted his cheek. She frowned as Jack's brown eyes began to water.

"I know, Tooth. But what if someone did find him? What if they keep him?"

Tooth opened her mouth to refute that when Jack's phone began to ring. He had never answered his phone so fast in his life; quickly pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" He rushed out.

"This Jack? From the fliers?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Look, mate, I found your mutt. It followed me home yesterday."

Jack let out a shaky breath in relief. "Thank you so much! Is he okay?"

On the other end of the call Aster smiled; the boy sure did sound happy. He absently wondered how big that smile was, and if it was as watery as it sounded. "He's just fine. If ya can give me yer address I can bring him over." Jack rapidly fired it off, thanking the man again as he rushed to the door. Tooth managed to grab a quick hug as he dashed down the hall and out of sight.

Jack ran the entire distance and was panting when he arrived at his building. He waited on pins and needles as he restlessly glanced about. A bark-turned-howl had him twirling to find the origin.

There, nestled in toned, tan arms was Bacon. The man who had originally scowled and grimaced at them, now offered a sincere smile as he walked leisurely up the path. Jack met them halfway and Aster handed him his pet.

"Bacon! You're okay!" He exclaimed, burying his face in familiar white fur. His buddy barked and licked his face, as if to say: I missed you too! Jack jumped up, wrapping his free arm around the taller man's neck, burying his nose into a shoulder. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Aster chuckled, touched by the display, and wrapped an arm around Jack's slender waist; breathing in the sharp spearmint scent of the younger man against his chest. "Wasn't a big thing. Glad I could help." He said.

Jack pulled away, eyes lightly puffy, and held Bacon close to his chest. "If you'll give me just a minute, I'll go get your money." He said, and turned to leave. Aster laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want your money, mate."

"But, on the flyer- "

"I know what it said." Aster hushed him, letting his hand glide down Jack's arm. "If I can, I'd like to take you to lunch sometime? If you'd like?" He asked, silently hoping the boy would accept.

Jack grinned, showcasing straight, bright white teeth as he nodded. "Lunch would be great! I'm Jack, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Aster." The Australian answered, taking the smaller hand in his own. "Let my walk you to yer door. We can make a date." Aster smiled as he saw Jack's cheeks color. He followed the boy inside, glancing down to the dog in his arms.

I guess you aren't such a bad pet after all, he thought.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF

Jack had decided to kill two birds with one stone. He enthusiastically agreed, the week before, to the lunch date but on the condition that he would be cooking lunch for Aster at his apartment. He smiled as he stirred, proud of himself for getting a way to thank the man who found his beloved pet. Bacon was pacing at his feet, just waiting for his human to drop something,anything. The small bundle of energy whined as Jack stirred the pot. He had decided to make beef stew. The weather was cool enough that it was be perfect. All the ingredients had been added, now all he needed to do was let it simmer. While it did, Jack slid a baking sheet into the oven. Toasted bread would be great with this, he thought.

Aster had agreed to be there at one. The clock read twelve-ten. Jack scurried about; anxiously cleaning his apartment for the older man's arrival. He had called Tooth the minute Aster was out of earshot from his door. Jack smiled, picking up Bacon's toys, as he remembered.

_"Tooth! I got Bacon back!" He exclaimed, still cuddling his furry friend. Unwilling to let the happy pet go._

_"That's great! Who had him? Was it one of the guys from the Bistro?"_

_"No, his name was Aster. He was that guy you told me about; the Australian one with the nice ass."_

_There was a pause on the other end of the line. He knew Tooth well enough that he could practically hear the gears tuning in her head. Finally, she spoke. "You might want to take Bacon to the vet then." Her tone was laced with spite._

_"I really don't think so. Why would he poison my dog, then ask me to lunch?" He sneered. The gasp sounding over the phone made him want to laugh, but he dutifully held it in._

_"He asked you out?!" Tooth shouted. ___

__Jack shook his head; for the next three days Tooth had badgered him about any and all details of that night, and what he was going to do about the date. She thought he was being 'lame', and scoffed at him when he told her he was going to cook. But he shook off her displeasure and continued with his plan._ _

__The stew was steadily bubbling away, the smell wafted through the apartment; filling every nook and cranny with the comforting smell. Checking on the bread, Jack smiled at the golden edges and pulled on a bright purple oven mitt, courtesy of his sister, and pulled out the sheep pan. He checked the wall clock, twelve-forty-five. Just enough time to vacuum and put the cleaning supplies away._ _

__Shutting the closet door, a knock sounded. Aster stood in the hallway; he straightened his shirt under his coat. The door opened and the he was graced with an amazing scent that invaded his nose. He smiled down at Jack' the boy was smiling up at him, the annoying pet thumping its tail against the floor._ _

__"Aster." Jack said. He opened the door, motioning for Aster to enter. Taking his coat, Jack danced to the kitchen to take the food off the flame and set out two bowls and spoons._ _

__"Nice place ya got here, Jackie. Smells amazin' in here, by the way." Aster smiled and exaggeratedly sniffed the air._ _

__"Thanks, hope you like stew." He answered._ _

__The two sat and began chatting as they ate. Bacon watched from his perch on the arm of the couch. He remembered this human. He had the cake. The cake, the terrier remembered, he got none of. But that was water under the bridge, he guessed. Jack seemed happy; laughing openly with the bigger man, so Bacon decided to be forgiving._ _

__He let them eat peacefully. For once not whining and begging for bites, like he usually did, out of respect for the cake man for letting him stay the night. Only when his human stood and carried things to the sink did Bacon uproot himself, trotting to the table and planting himself next to Aster's feet. He looked expectantly up at him, wagging his tail._ _

__"I'm not givin' ya anything." Aster deadpanned, not even bothering to look down._ _

__Bacon blinked twice before delicately laying a forepaw on top of the Australian's shoe and waited. He ducked his head in defeat and removed his paw when no look was given, but was happily surprised when a chunk of bread suddenly landed in from of him. The terrier jerked his head up, giant doggy grin in place as he enthusiastically scarfed up the bread. Oh, how he loved anything that wasn't dog food! The bread was crusty, crumbling to the floor as he chewed. Bacon looked up as he finished the chunk. He dearly hoped his Jack would keep this human around._ _

__After the dishes were placed in the washer Bacon hopped onto the couch between the two men. He abandoned his place in Jack's lap for Aster's._ _

__The Australian man absently stroked the down white fur on his lap as he and Jack talked. He found himself laughing more than he had in months at the younger man's antics. The chatted for hours. Jack told him about his life, what he'd accomplished in school, and what pranks he'd pulled on the teachers. Aster told him about growing up in Oz, his job, his hobby. The younger man leaned in with an eager face when he heard about his artistic prowess. "Draw me!" He'd said. Aster surprised them both by agreeing. Jack had brought out some pencils and printer paper so he could work._ _

__Jack told him the story of how he came to have Bacon, and how the dog got his name, as Aster stroked the lead over the paper._ _

__"Me and Tooth were brand new to the city, we'd just moved here. She had finally gotten the job she'd been interviewing for, and I had gotten my foot in at my office._ _

__One day I checked the mail and found a letter from my foster parents. It said they were so sorry to have to tell me in a letter, but my birth mother had died of something or other. I never knew the woman, so I didn't think too much on it, but after about a week I was a wreck. I wasn't sleeping, I barely ate…" Jack muttered, looking down. Aster cupped his chin to lift his head, offering a reassuring smile as he continued. "Tooth was pulling her hair out with how worried she was, so she took me to the animal shelter. She said that nothing would take my mind off of things like a cute little animal to take care of._ _

__"Bacon was the first puppy they brought out. They told me that he didn't play well with other dogs, but he was the only one that fit the description of what I was allowed to have in my complex. He was so cute. Came right up to me and sat next to me. I signed the papers that day and brought him home. Tooth had a blast helping me get all the stuff I needed for him." Jack chuckled and looked at his furry friend sitting obediently in Asters lap as the older man doodled._ _

__"What about the name? How'd ya come up with Bacon?" Aster smirked, glancing up from his paper at the younger man. He blew on the paper to clean off the lead dust and eraser pieces before handing the drawing to Jack._ _

__The drawing was amazing to put it simply. It was looking at a black and white photo of himself, Jack thought with wide eyes. "This is amazing, Aster." He whispered, smiling at the artist._ _

__"Glad ya like it." Aster returned the smile. "Now, how'd ya pick 'Bacon'?" He snickered._ _

__Jack laughed, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to the older man's cheek. "Cook me dinner next week, and I'll tell you."_ _

__Aster barked a laugh, green eyes glittering in mirth. "Deal."_ _

__Tbc.._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final chapter of this little snippet. I hope you all enjoy!!!!!!

Aster wanted to scream at his stove. The cooktop was black. Not by manufacturing, but by the burnt food that had literally melted to it. He was supposed to be making dinner for Jack tonight. The boy who owned that flea bag was coming over with the afore-mentioned mutt for a second date. A date that now had no dinner.

He really wanted this to go well. He liked Jack, a lot, and now he might as well have blown up his house with how fucked he thought this evening would be. The only positive thought Aster could conjure about the whole situation was: At least I got the smell of burnt food taken care of. He sighed and harshly flung the now blackened rag he'd been using across the kitchen.

A loud thumping at his back drew his attention. Aster stomped to the door, flinging it open with a scowl.

"Hey, there." Jack smiled, arms full of brown paper bags, a bright green leash roped around one forearm.

"Evenin', Jackie." He smiled, opening the door to let the beautiful boy in. He looked quizzically at the sacks, sniffing the air as the younger man passed, and closing the door. "Chinese? Did ya really have that little faith in my cookin'?" Aster said, poking fun. Jack didn't miss a beat as he dropped the food onto the table.

"Considering the smoke I saw coming up the street, I figured it would be smart to have a backup option." He smirked, unhooking the leash, and then walking to wrap the older man up in a hug.

Aster groaned as he ran his hands down Jack's sides. "I never claimed to be a good cook." He said, looking down at the boy in his arms and gently laying a kiss to the other's forehead.

Jack just snickered as he and Aster opened up the containers, placing various items into their bowls. They ate and talked; Aster telling Jack about an art show he was asked to do, and Jack telling Aster about a marathon Tooth had roped him into.

"I mean, really. Do I look like I enjoy exercising?" Jack sad sardonically. He glared at the smirk he received. It didn't last long, soon a smile broke through and he shook his head.

"Well, regardless of your physical fitness, I think ya look fine." Aster told him reassuringly. He took another bite. "Mm! You owe me a story." He said, pointing a fork at Jack.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, remember how I told you that Tooth took me to the pet store after I signed the papers? Well we were walking through the aisles…"

~*~*~Line~*~*~

_"Tooth, this place is huge." Jack stared in wonder as they entered, the tiny white terrier was slinging it's head from side to side, and it's tail was almost vibrating in excitement._

_"I know, but this way we won't have to worry about forgetting anything." She explained._

_They walked to the counter, asking an associate where the canine department was. The young man pointed toward the back of the store, explaining that aisle twenty-two had most of the items needed for a beginner pet owner. They duo nodded their thanks and headed off._

_The stretch of items they saw as the stepped down aisle twenty-two was intimidating, if Jack was honest. There was a plethora of different leashes, collars, toys, doggy clothes, and medicines. He handed his new pet to Tooth, picking up two different collars._

_"I don't know the first thing about what to pick. Should I get something reflective, of not? And all these medicines? What if he turns out to be allergic to something I give him?" Jack worried._

_Tooth came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much; they have pet insurance here, if it makes you feel better you can get that. They do a preliminary check up here to make sure everything's okay."_

_Jack nodded and smiled at her. Tooth always knew how to calm him down. He chuckled at the bright orange cat toy in her hands before panicking._

_"Where's my dog?!" ___

__~*~*~Line~*~*~_ _

__Aster clutched his side as he laughed. "She just put him down? In a pet store? Did she really not think he's wander off?"_ _

__"I guess not, but one minute he was there, the next: no Bacon." Jack said as he caught his breath. It really was a funny story, one of the most memorable if his time with Bacon. "So anyways, we start freaking out, looking down every aisle. We told the workers to keep an eye out for him, and they scolded Tooth for putting him down without a leash to keep him with us._ _

__"Finally, the guy who told us where to go comes up. He says he found my dog, but was laughing. He told us to follow him and what we saw was amazing." Jack shook his head fondly, placing a hand down to pet his furry friend. His eyes were soft, and Aster was moved by how much love he saw in them._ _

__"We walked up and this little guy was sitting in front of what I can best describe as an army of Beggin' Strips bags. He'd pulled all the bags off the shelves and lined them up in a block."_ _

__Aster's eyes widened. This dog truly was a strange one. First he follows a complete stranger home; and now he's learning, had attempted to take over a pet store with its own treats. Jack just looked amusedly at him, nodding his head and continuing._ _

__"So he's just sitting there, staring at the treats; and when he sees me and Tooth, he grabs up one of the bags and sets it down in front of me. The whole situation was so weird, it would have been wrong to name him anything else."_ _

__Aster shook his head. He stood and walked over to his fridge, pulling down a sack. "Well, now I know these will be well received, yeah?"_ _

__Inside the sack was a bag of Beggin' Strips. He opened in and held out a treat to the vibrating terrier who was now impersonating a basketball in front of him._ _

__"I thought you didn't like dogs." Jack said, after thanking him._ _

__"I'm not their biggest fan. But, I like you. You love your mutt. So by proxy, I like him too." Aster muttered with a blush. Jack walked to him, bringing his hands to cup the older man's jaw. He brought their lips together sweetly._ _

__"You're adorable."_ _

__End._ _


End file.
